federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Line in the Sand
|arc_prev=The Price of Liberty (episode) |arc_number=2 |arc_count=2 }} After 's capture and 's death, Jason Fredricks takes command of the and investigates the Borg's arrival in the . Synopsis Act one Jason Fredricks is sitting in the captain's chair of the , pondering his failure to save . Charlie Morgan and a new tactical officer, named Tala Jones, enter the bridge, and Morgan introduces the two. Fredricks informs her that his only requirement is dedication to her duty. Lucas Wells asks Jones if she was at the 2408 Starfleet Academy graduation, to which she responds that she was. Wells informs Fredricks that he likes Jones' addition to the crew. Morgan then tells Fredricks that they have entered the , and Fredricks orders Ernie Hauser to drop to impulse. Morgan also note that the is twenty kilometers ahead of their location. They received a hail from the ''Khitomer. Captain Jay Yim asks why Taggart is absent from the bridge, and Fredricks tells him the bad news. Yim asks if the Leviathan can assist them, as their engines are inoperative and they are caught in a subspace rift. Captain Vo'Lok of the , who accompanied them to assist the Khitomer, tells Fredricks to run scans on the anomalies while the Renown helps the Khitomer. Act two Wells runs multiple scans of the anomalies, but can find nothing coherent. Fredricks enters the ready room and sees a picture of a Denobulan girl on Captain Taggart's desk, presumably his daughter. Hannah Freeman informs him that the Renown is hailing them, and he returns to the bridge. Vo'Lok inquires as to their findings, but Fredricks tells him they have found nothing. Just then, the Renown s tactical officer reads a Borg vessel coming through one of the anomalies. Several more come through, and the two crews soon realize that this is a full-blown invasion. Most of the Borg warp to the , and Vo'Lok orders Fredricks to pursue. A Borg vessel attacks the Renown, and Fredricks remains to help, but Vo'Lok again orders him to go. Act three Freeman and Wells both wonder why the Borg would attack them so suddenly, but all Fredricks can think about is how he failed to rescue his captain. Freeman reassures him that it wasn't his fault, and was out of his control. Hauser interrupts, informing them they have entered the Vega system. Rather than take on the whole Borg fleet, the crew settles for the three in their flight path to the planet. They first take on two , which are no match for the Leviathan s weaponry. Then, they fight a , which causes them some minor damage. Wells scans Vega IX, finding large numbers of Borg already on the planet. Fredricks decides to take Jones and Hauser on his away team, but Jones protests, citing a Starfleet regulation about captains entering a dangerous environment. Fredricks tells her that people are dying while they continue to bicker about who will be on the away team, and she concedes. Act four Upon materializing on the planet's surface, the trio notices a Borg landing ship that is bringing drones directly to the surface. They realize they must hurry if they are to save the planet. They reach a building where a very anxious and a calm, middle-aged woman are standing. The woman, who is the colony administrator, tells the ensign to lower his weapon. She informs the away team that her name is Willa Post, and the ensign is named Kolez. The team prepares to beam up the remaining colonists, but Morgan indicates that their transporters are being jammed. Hauser locates the jammer, which is only a few kilometers from their position. Kolez equips them with phaser rifles and a grenade kit for Fredricks. Back on the ship, Wells and Morgan attempt to discover the cause of the transporter disruptions. They both agree that the Borg have some kind of jammer. Vo'Lok hails them to inform them that they have successfully defeated the Borg in the Pollux system. He also tells them that their fleet will arrive in the Vega system in less than thirty minutes. Act five Log entries *[[Captain's log, USS Leviathan (NCC-93151), 2409#Mission to Vega Colony|Captain's log, USS Leviathan]] Memorable quotes "Weren't you at graduation last year?" "Mhm..." ... "Why do you want to know?" "Oh, I just never really got to know many people at the Academy, but I recognized your name when you said it." "I see...and your name is?" "Lucas Wells the Magnificent; or Lucas for short." "Well, I know I've never met you before, Lucas. I would certainly remember you by your charming personality." :— Lucas Wells and Tala Jones "Have you found anything, ensign?" "No, sir. All we did is confirm your previous sensor scans." "I do not understand what could be causing..." "Sir! I'm detecting several unidentified vessels exiting the anomalies. It looks like..." "Looks like what, lieutenant?" "Borg, sir." :— Vo'Lok, Jason Fredricks and the Renown's tactical officer, upon discovering an invading Borg fleet "Alright, Tala, Ernie, you're with me." "Sir, may I remind you of the Starfleet policy regarding away teams sent into dangerous environments? It is highly recommended that the captain remain..." "We don't have time for this, Tala. The Borg are busy assimilating our people while we are arguing about who gets to go on the away team. The people of Vega need us. Come on." :— Jason Fredricks and Tala Jones, discussing who will lead the away team "Jason, I've got some bad news." "What's wrong?" "The Borg have already assimilated more than half of the planet's inhabitants. You'd better hurry." :— Lucas Wells and Jason Fredricks "These Borg are much different than the ones I've heard about." "Yeah, why aren't they adapting to our weapons?" "I don't know, but I'm grateful for any tactical advantage we are given." :— Ernie Hauser, Tala Jones and Jason Fredricks, pondering why the Borg are not adapting to their weapons "Stay away, Borg! I-I'll shoot!" "Don't worry, we're friends!" :— Kolez and Jason Fredricks "What could be blocking the signal?" "It could be any number of things. Radiation, interstellar phenomena, temporal anomalies..." "No, it's gotta be something the Borg are doing." "They may have constructed a jamming station on the surface, or one of their ships could be scattering the signal." :— Lucas Wells and Charlie Morgan, attempting to discover how the Borg are blocking the use of transporters References Characters ;United Federation of Planets :Charlie Morgan :Crista Vlædos :Ernie Hauser :Gregory Yates :Hannah Freeman :Henry Fuller :Jason Fredricks :Jay Yim :Jorel Quinn :Kolez :Lucas Wells :Mars Lionel :Marvolo Piers :Masc Taggart :Rhet Dioni :Tala Jones :Vo'Lok :Willa Post Starships ;United Federation of Planets : : : Locations ;United Federation of Planets :Earth :Earth Spacedock :Vega IX Background information * was originally entitled "The Price of Liberty", before its rewrite in January . *Like its predecessor, , this episode was published in three segments initially, before being condensed into one. *The characters Charlie Morgan, Jay Yim, Kolez and Willa Post did not appear in the original version, among others. External links |next= }}